


Приманка

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F, Omega Alex Jones, Omega Jody Mills, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Алекс Джонс ненавидит собственный запах. Он — как дудочка крысолова для альф. Единственная альфа, на которую этот запах не действует, — это Клэр...





	Приманка

Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что в колледже всё изменится. 

Впервые за долгое время Алекс находилась среди ровесников, но чувствовала себя старше их лет на пятнадцать, а то и больше. Странная эмоция для двадцатилетней девушки. Тем более что она «по семейным обстоятельствам» (по крайней мере, именно эта обтекаемая формулировка фигурировала в документах) окончила школу лишь в прошлом году и, по идее, должна была вести себя, как подросток, не до конца расставшийся с детством. 

Но проблема заключалась не только в ощущении «я стала старше на жизнь». Алекс никогда не отличалась общительностью. А после того, как её похитили вампиры, контакты Алекс с обычными людьми носили весьма ограниченный характер и идеально описывались двумя словами: приманка и жертвы. Сначала их привлекала внешность Алекс: чёрные блестящие волосы, гладкие как шёлк, тёмные выразительные глаза, тонкая талия и бледность, которую обычно называли аристократической. А затем ничего не подозревающие альфы, мужчины и женщины, заворожённые чудесным запахом, теряли разум и забывали об осторожности. И даже не замечали, как Алекс исчезала в темноте, а в их шеи впивались вампирские клыки. И возраст Алекс не играл роли, потому что задача у неё была одна: привести жертву в уединённое место и передать вампирам с рук на руки. Всё. Флирт и феромоны делали своё дело: альфы шли за ней, как дети за крысоловом из Гаммельна, и Алекс не нужно было к ним прикасаться.

В принципе, почти все омеги привлекательно пахли. Эта черта досталась им от предков: в далёком прошлом именно по запаху альфы выбирали своих партнёров. Алекс в этом плане особенно «повезло»: от полных похоти взглядов и нежелательных прикосновений не спасали даже блокаторы, хотя она обливалась ими чуть ли не с головы до ног. Помочь могла метка альфы, но Алекс не была готова к браку или чему-то подобному. Сейчас она хотела одного: выучиться на медсестру, чтобы у охотников на нечисть появилась возможность получить профессиональную медицинскую помощь, не обращаясь в больницу. Вряд ли там оценили бы признание «меня покусал Адский пёс» или «ругару чуть не оторвал мне ногу». Поэтому собственный запах Алекс предсказуемо ненавидела.

— Попробуй посмотреть на это немного иначе, — говорила Джоди. — То, как ты пахнешь, тебя спасло. 

— Это как? — безрадостно усмехалась Алекс.

— Вампиры же тебя не съели, а в некотором роде приняли в семью.

— Чудесная у нас была семейка. Бессмертные маньяки. Красота.

Джоди хитро щурилась и едва заметно улыбалась уголком рта.

— Зато со второй приёмной семьёй тебе повезло гораздо больше, верно? Я всё-таки шериф.

— Это круто, — соглашалась Алекс. — Можно мне ещё чая?

Джоди тоже была омегой. От неё пахло чем-то неуловимым: спокойствием, домом, безопасностью. Иногда Алекс ей завидовала. Она многое отдала бы за то, чтобы иметь такой же ненавязчивый запах.

Появлению Клэр Новак Алекс не обрадовалась. И прямо заявила об этом Джоди.

— Как ты могла привести в наш дом альфу? — закричала она. И не сразу поняла, почему Джоди просияла. Минуту спустя до неё дошло: она впервые назвала этот дом своим. 

— Ей некуда больше идти, — спокойно ответила Джоди.

— Винчестеры совсем с ума сошли, — проворчала Алекс. — Они просто посадили её в такси и дали твой адрес? С тем же успехом они могли бы отправить её посылкой с надписью «не кантовать»!

— Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы перестали обсуждать меня так, словно меня здесь нет, — сказала Клэр.

Алекс окинула её критическим взглядом. Длинные светлые волосы, чёрная подводка вокруг глаз, кожаная куртка и рваные джинсы (дизайнерски рваные, а не случайно продранные). Типичный «падший ангелочек». 

— Боже, за что мне это, — простонала Алекс и добавила, обращаясь к Джоди: — Комнатой делиться не буду. Мне нужно личное пространство. А на ужин сегодня закажем овощную пиццу. Чао, я в библиотеку.

С этими словами она спустилась с крыльца и села в свою красную «Ауди». Ну, не совсем свою. Когда-то машина принадлежала умершему мужу Джоди. А сейчас на ней ездила Алекс. Права она получила после окончания школы. И очень гордилась тем, что сдала все экзамены с первого раза.

Библиотека была не только предлогом. Через два дня Алекс ждал тест по анатомии, а она ещё даже не начинала готовиться. Поэтому до самого открытия она делала выписки из различных учебников, научных трудов и листала анатомические атласы.

В следующий раз она увидела Клэр только за завтраком, с волосами, аккуратно собранными в хвост, и в явно позаимствованном у Джоди платье. Которое — внезапно — ей очень шло. Алекс уселась за стол, пробормотав «доброе утро», и пододвинула кофейник поближе к себе.

— Мне обязательно записываться в школу? — вздохнула Клэр, глядя на Джоди.

— Ты совершеннолетняя, и я не могу тебя заставить, — сказала та. — Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя было хотя бы среднее образование. Потом делай что хочешь, на колледже настаивать не буду.

— Тем более денег на него у Джоди всё равно нет, — не удержалась Алекс.

— Но ты же там учишься, — ехидно произнесла Клэр.

— У меня стипендия.

Лишь когда Клэр ушла в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться и взять необходимые для школы документы, Алекс сообразила, что забыла нанести на кожу блокатор. И что Клэр никак не отреагировала на её запах. Что было очень странно. Прежде ни один альфа не оставался к нему равнодушным.

***

Несмотря на то, что их неожиданно стало не двое, а трое, жизнь быстро вошла в привычную колею. По утрам Алекс подвозила Клэр до школы и ехала дальше, в колледж. Вечером после ужина они сидели в гостиной и неспешно делали домашние задания. А потом, уютно свернувшись под одеялом на старом, продавленном диване, смотрели фильмы. Одно одеяло на двоих было у них уже через неделю после переезда Клэр в дом Джоди. Алекс знала её грустную историю: ангелы лишили Клэр и отца, и матери. Неудивительно, что при всей своей ершистости она неосознанно тянулась к людям. Особенно к омегам, потому что иногда одного присутствия омеги хватало, чтобы успокоить альфу, подарить ему или ей ощущение умиротворения. Всё же Алекс надеялась, что как человек она Клэр тоже нравится. Потому что — незаметно, постепенно, подсознательно — она привыкла к тому, что можно обниматься или просто заниматься своими делами без похотливых взглядов и намёков на секс. Клэр продолжала не реагировать на запах Алекс, и это было замечательно. А ещё она поняла, что Алекс терпеть не может фильмы про вампиров или с большим количеством насилия, поэтому для просмотра в основном выбирала старое кино и мюзиклы: «Некоторые любят погорячее», «Поющие под дождём», «Ты никогда не была восхитительнее». В последнем фильме Алекс особенно нравился танец Фреда Астера и Риты Хейворт «Коротышка Джордж», и она часто смотрела эту сцену на повторе.

— Ты так сосредоточенно разглядываешь каждый кадр, — как-то заметила Клэр. — Хочешь научиться танцевать как Рита или как старина Фред?

— Я им молча завидую, — вздохнула Алекс. — Ты видела, что они вытворяют? И, представь, всё это снималось одним дублем!

— Иди сюда, — Клэр потянула её с дивана. — Потанцуем?

— Предупреждаю: Риты из меня не выйдет. 

— Тут главное не запутаться в ногах.

— И не провалиться на первый этаж. Джоди тогда нас убьёт.

Сложившуюся идиллию нарушало лишь то, что по выходным Клэр ездила на охоту. Призраки, баньши, оборотни, упыри — она никого из них не боялась. Пока удача была на её стороне: она возвращалась домой. Естественно, в синяках, царапинах, кровоподтёках и саже.

Алекс подавляла желание постучаться о ближайшую стену головой и доставала аптечку с бинтами, мазью от ушибов, Неоспорином и весёлыми пластырями с котятами. А потом помогала Клэр дохромать до её комнаты.

В это воскресенье она приехала с огромным синяком на лбу и длинным порезом на руке.

— Кто тебя так? — мрачно поинтересовалась Алекс, заливая порез перекисью.

— Если ты про синяк, то это от дверной ручки, — поморщилась Клэр.

Алекс сделала глубокий вдох и мысленно сосчитала до десяти.

— Я не буду спрашивать, каким образом ты умудрилась удариться лбом о дверную ручку. Просто будь поосторожней, пожалуйста.

— Ты будешь по мне скучать? — ухмыльнулась Клэр.

— Заткнись. И не смей говорить так даже в шутку.

— Прости.

Видно, перед охотой Клэр не успела убраться в комнате, потому что покрывало валялось на полу, а на подушке лежал плюшевый Суровый кот.

— Милая игрушка, — сказала Алекс.

Клэр пожала одним плечом, потому что шевелить правой рукой ей было больно:

— Подарок Каса на восемнадцатилетие.

Алекс подобрала покрывало и начала его складывать.

— Нестандартный выбор.

— Он ангел, — Клэр с усталым вздохом забралась под одеяло. — Я ему звоню иногда.

— Вы общаетесь? — Алекс положила покрывало на стул и села на край кровати. — После того, что он сделал с твоей семьёй?

— Ну, это была не совсем его вина, — ответила Клэр. — Он не знал, что его начальство… в смысле, архангелы хотели, чтобы настал конец света. Эпичная битва между Михаилом и Люцифером, гибель всех людей и превращение Земли в большой сад. Или типа того. Кас собирался вернуть папу домой. Ему было нужно поговорить с Дином так, чтобы мозги бедняги не вытекли через нос. 

— Но что-то пошло не так, — тихо произнесла Алекс.

— Да всё пошло не так, если честно, — Клэр перевернулась на бок и опёрлась на здоровую руку. — А если ещё честнее, на маму я злюсь гораздо больше, чем на Каса. Она настолько погрузилась в своё горе, что совсем про меня забыла. И вступила в эту грёбаную ангельскую секту, надеясь, что там ей помогут воскресить папу. В конечном счёте, это её и убило.

— Мне жаль, что так случилось.

— Вот именно: случилось. Гигантский несчастный случай. Знаешь, именно поэтому я охочусь. Чтобы с другими детьми подобных случаев происходило как можно меньше.

Клэр замолчала, и Алекс осторожно погладила её по волосам. Знать, что твои родители теперь в раю, потому что они были истинной парой, — хреновое утешение.

— Хотя Касу стоит сказать спасибо за одно: благодаря ему я многое про себя поняла, — через несколько минут продолжила Клэр.

— Например? — удивилась Алекс.

Клэр хитро прищурилась.

— Ты хочешь знать, почему твои феромоны на меня не действуют, но стесняешься спросить, верно?

— Допустим. — Алекс действительно очень хотелось это узнать. Она почувствовала, что краснеет, и еле слышно чертыхнулась.

— В общем, чтобы не возникло недопонимания, признаюсь сразу: ты мне нравишься. Очень. — Клэр выпалила это на одном дыхании, и на её щеках вспыхнул очаровательный румянец. — Но я не хочу заниматься сексом. В принципе. Ни с кем и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Твой запах не вызывает у меня реакции, потому что я асексуальна. Вот.

— Понятно.

— Кас сказал, что это нормально, кстати. В смысле, асексуальность. И что я не единственная, кто себя так идентифицирует.

— А он что, эксперт в этом вопросе? Ангелы же бесполые, если я ничего не путаю.

— И в отличие от некоторых, Кас никогда не осуждает. Иди сюда, ты вся сгорбилась, и на тебя неуютно смотреть.

Клэр приглашающе откинула край одеяла. Алекс вытянулась рядом. Кто знал, что изображать маленькую «ложку» окажется настолько приятно. С этой мыслью она и уснула. И в эту ночь ей не снились кошмары.

***

Неделю спустя Алекс была готова устроить техасскую резню бензопилой. День не задался с самого утра. Она проспала, поэтому пришлось обойтись без завтрака и главное — без чудесного, горячего, бодрящего и вкуснейшего кофе Джоди. А во время перерыва между лекциями один из сокурсников-альф зажал её в углу и попытался её поцеловать (и заодно запустить руку ей под юбку). Алекс без всякого стеснения врезала коленом ему по яйцам. Альфа согнулся от боли, а проходящий мимо профессор заявил:

— Приличные омеги так себя не ведут. 

Алекс стиснула зубы. Дождавшись, когда профессор скроется из виду, она двинула альфе в нос кулаком и прошипела:

— Если из-за тебя, идиота озабоченного, я завалю психологию, я тебя зарежу. Ясно?

Альфа, одной рукой державшийся за разбитый нос, а другой прикрывая пострадавший пах, закивал и поспешил прочь, но ожидаемого удовлетворения это не принесло. Домой Алекс приехала, злясь на весь мир.

— В чём дело? — спросила Клэр, когда она громко хлопнула входной дверью.

— Ненавижу. Я слышу собственный запах даже через блокатор, — Алекс замахнулась, намереваясь со всей силы ударить стену, но Клэр перехватила её руку. — Я что, купаться в нём должна, чтобы от меня отвязались?

Клэр сочувственно сжала её ладонь.

— Неужели с этим нельзя ничего сделать? 

Алекс скривилась.

— Я спросила нашего профессора по биологии. Она сказала, что укус альфы — единственное средство.

— Эй, — Клэр выпустила её руку и отступила на шаг. — Что-то меня напрягает этот подозрительный блеск в твоих глазах.

— Ты же у нас альфа, так? — вкрадчиво произнесла Алекс.

— Да. Но это не означает, что… — нахмурилась Клэр.

— Тебе не нужен секс, и я тебе нравлюсь, — перебила её Алекс. — А ты меня не бесишь, как все остальные. Идеальный вариант.

— Ты же понимаешь, что узы — это на всю жизнь, да? — Клэр печально покачала головой. — И когда ты влюбишься по-настоящему, разрывать их придётся в больнице с помощью химикатов. Я слышала, это очень неприятная процедура. И что в результате альфа и омега могут остаться инвалидами. Тебе оно надо?

— Я похожа на человека, способного влюбиться? — Алекс закатила глаза. — Во мне нет ни грамма романтики. И вообще, давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— И тебя не смущает, что, если со мной что-то случится, ты это почувствуешь? Во всей красе, — предостерегла Клэр. Очевидно, это была последняя попытка отговорить их обоих от спонтанного установления почти брачных уз.

— Ты уж постарайся, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, хорошо? И чур, спать будем вместе. В буквальном смысле спать. Ну, чего стоим, кого ждём? — Алекс дёрнула край футболки. — Кусай.

***

Джоди почему-то не удивилась, когда Алекс перебралась в комнату Клэр. И ничего не сказала про метки на шеях обеих девушек, словно это было в порядке вещей. Наверное, за это Алекс и любила свою приёмную мать. Также Джоди ни словом не упомянула, что её запах изменился: стал менее сладким и будоражащим. Альфы в колледже и на улице теперь не провожали её жадными взглядами. Они практически перестали обращать на неё внимание, что Алекс вполне устраивало.

Они с Клэр с удовольствием жевали сэндвичи с ветчиной и сыром, когда Джоди, будто бы невзначай, сообщила:

— Звонил Дин. К нам едет Пейшенс Тёрнер. Она вроде как ясновидящая, и ей тоже больше некуда идти. Хорошо, что у нас есть свободная комната.

И озадаченно приподняла брови, когда Алекс и Клэр звонко расхохотались.


End file.
